The present invention relates to electrical insulating fluids, and more specifically, to insulating fluids having particularly good low temperature properties for use in capacitors.
Many dielectric insulator fluids which have desirable electrical properties for use in capacitors have the disadvantage of being essentially non-biodegradeable, and therefore, are the cause of potential pollution problems to the environment. Other fluids may perform satisfactorily from an electrical standpoint, but are undesirable with respect to other properties, such as having undesirable relatively high pour point, or having a relatively low flash or fire point.
There, therefore, is a continuing need for electrical insulating fluids which exhibit a combination of electrical, physical and biodegradeable properties which make them optimum candidates for use as electrical insulating fluids in devices such as capacitors.